1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a head mounted display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A head mounted display device generates images in a way that provides a virtual reality or augmented reality experience. Accordingly, such a device may be used for entertainment, gaming, military, medicine, or other purposes. However, if the user does not look straight ahead and/or moves his or her eye in up/down and left/right directions, one or more dead zones may appear in the user's line of sight. These dead zones may adversely affect display quality and realism.